User talk:Batreeq/Archive 2
Club Ducky You can join the Club Ducky team, I suggest you go to the Club Ducky Wiki. (http://clubducky.wikia.com/wiki/Club_Ducky_Wiki). The Orange duck was ok, but it needs some shading, and some white was noticeably visible at a distance. We are currently having a Logo Contest at the Club Ducky Wiki, and we need contestants. AnonymousDuckLover (talk) 17:51, December 29, 2012 (UTC) You are now also a chat mod, rollback, and administrator on the Club Ducky wiki. AnonymousDuckLover (talk) 19:01, December 29, 2012 (UTC) Happy New Year! We wish you a happy new year! -- Dps04talk 05:50, December 30, 2012 (UTC) Happy New Year! Cap123 (Talk) 12:28, December 30, 2012 (UTC) Your custom Hey Batreeqah! Here's your custom penguin. Do you like it? B-19-at custom.png|Your penguin looking straight on. Do you like it? '--Ocean6100 (talk) 23:17, January 1, 2013 (UTC)' Hmm... Hey Batreeqah! I'm sorry, but I don't think I'm that good. Thanks anyway. Sorry! '--Ocean6100 (talk) 23:37, January 1, 2013 (UTC)' RE:Wiki Adopting Hi Batreeqah, Adopting a wiki means to request bureaucrat user rights, if you're editing a wiki that its admins did not contribute to for more than 2 months. For request adopting, you can request on this page. You need to mention your wiki name, link to your wiki, and provide the the information they request in the table at the top (when the last admin made an edit, do you contribute to this wiki, etc.). A staff will usually respond in less than a week. Hope this helps ;) if you have some more questions, you can contact again. Penguin-Pal (talk) 05:31, January 3, 2013 (UTC) About the Pufflescp chat Hey Batreeqah! I'm sorry, but before I get on any other wiki chat, I need some more info. A) Do we have some kind of moderation that automatically X's out bad words? B) It'd probably be good to have something like CPChatBot on the chat too. I very conscious about what I expose myself too. Thanks, and I'll talk to ya later! :) '--Ocean6100 (talk) 13:29, January 3, 2013 (UTC)' Thanks! Thanks! I had no clue until you guys told me! ::) Sniffybear2 (talk) 19:01, January 5, 2013 (UTC) RE:Swear Person HI Batreeqah, It seems Hey.youcp made sure to block him on time. Thanks for contacing ;) Penguin-Pal (talk) 05:03, January 7, 2013 (UTC) Article names Hi Batreeqah, I ask you not to move pages based on their names in the US or the UK, but only based on their actual name in Club Penguin. Please read this before moving pages again. Penguin-Pal (talk) 14:38, January 8, 2013 (UTC) Rairty Batreeqah, please stop! Only January 2009 items are rare right now please remove all the "Rare" templates you have added. Thank you! -- RE:Signature Hi Batreeqah, I fixed the signature. If you need to sign in a list, instead of adding: * Add instead: This will not affect the list, and the signature will work properly. P.S. sorry for the deltay in the reply. Penguin-Pal (talk) 19:23, January 12, 2013 (UTC) RE:RE: RE:List Oh, my wrong, i forgot to close the code properly. It's ojk now. When you sign in lists, make sure not to add a * before the signature, just Penguin-Pal (talk) 19:29, January 12, 2013 (UTC) Re: Signature Hey, you're welcome. You should thank Penguin-Pal though. I couldn't have fixed it without his blog. :) Have a nice day. -- 03:53, January 13, 2013 (UTC) RE:Page Music You can replace the list from: #Sig1 #Sig2 #Sig3 #Sig4 # To: }} This template will keep your signature working. Penguin-Pal (talk) 16:33, January 13, 2013 (UTC) Questions Hey Batreeqah! I have a two questions. One, how big do you want the picture shrunk? You'll have to give me some parameters. Two, did you ask me to make another custom penguin? Or was that someone else? Talk to ya later, '--Ocean6100 (talk) 22:09, January 13, 2013 (UTC)' Your shrunk icon! :) Here ya go. Hope this is more convenient for ya. :) Batreeqah shrunk icon.png|Will it work this time? See ya 'round! '--Ocean6100 (talk) 01:30, January 14, 2013 (UTC)' Thanks Thanks for the welcome :) -- LordMaster96 01:37, January 14, 2013 (UTC) Chilly0ne Hi Batreeqah, Who's Chilly0ne? Penguin-Pal (talk) 18:10, January 19, 2013 (UTC) RE:RE: Chilly0ne What makes those penguins think that this Chilly0ne is a mod? BTW i am sorry for the many questions. Penguin-Pal (talk) 18:15, January 19, 2013 (UTC) RE:RE: RE: RE: Chilly0ne Oh, ok, thank you for your time. Penguin-Pal (talk) 18:18, January 19, 2013 (UTC) Page titles Hi Batreeqah, I noticed you've renamed some articles recently, while some of the pages' titles were correct, and did not need to be renamed. Can you please read this before moving pages again? Thank you for your attention, Penguin-Pal (talk) 07:05, January 23, 2013 (UTC) RE:Chatmoderator Status/Rights Hi Batreeqah, You request was removed as January 26 was already been taken by WikiaFrog. Please note that the calendar is for a mod per day. I see that you and Sean have also requeted to sign in, so i think you can have a day in February. Penguin-Pal (talk) 11:35, January 25, 2013 (UTC) :So if there is a day in early February you'd like to pick, please contact me again and i'll add this month to the cal. Penguin-Pal (talk) 11:46, January 25, 2013 (UTC) ::Actually, if there is a date in early February, please leave it in the nominations section of CMC. Another admin or i will ad you to the cal on that date. ::Penguin-Pal (talk) 11:52, January 25, 2013 (UTC) In-game Hi Batreeqah, Please note that linking to game from gallery caption of "in-game" is incorrect, as the target page is not about the player interface. Penguin-Pal (talk) 17:23, January 26, 2013 (UTC) Wiki Adoption Hello, I have noticed that you wanted to adopt this wiki. First of all, this wiki is really active, with active admins, bureaucrats, patrollers, chat mods and even rollbacks. All of those, along with other normal users are helping the wiki, by cleaning it and keeping it away from vandalism. I don't you think you have the rights to adopt a wiki, that has an active admins and are chosen by the community itself. So, we can just conclude there are no reason for adoption. Anyway, if you had any problem feel free to contact me or other admins of Club Penguin Wiki. Thank you, -- [[User:Sdgsgfs|'Sdgsgfs']] [[User talk:Sdgsgfs|'(Talk)']] 04:36, January 28, 2013 (UTC) Thank you. --Ice20039 (talk) 00:02, January 30, 2013 (UTC) Please Read Hi Batreeqah! Listen, I see you've been edited Aunt Arctic's and putting a photo of the older design of her as the picture in the info box. I'm trying to redo that, because the picture of her with the new design should be the one to put in the info box. Okay? -- 1joshuarules, the penguin. You can contact me here. 17:26, February 1, 2013 (UTC) FAOTM Hi. I'd just like to ask why you removed my vote earlier. Penguincw (talk) 02:01, February 2, 2013 (UTC) RE:Attention Administrator Hi Batreeqah, This blog is rather old, but it's deleted now. Penguin-Pal (talk) 05:45, February 2, 2013 (UTC) RE:Ban It's ok ;) Dps made sure to block on time. Penguin-Pal (talk) 05:45, February 2, 2013 (UTC) New Penguin Player Card Hey pal! :D I was just wondering, where did you find that new player card look that had the Suede Jacket on it? RE:RE:New Player Card look Where did you found those penguin eyes for it though? RE:RE:RE:RE:New player card look Oh, it seems that the beak doesnt have the new look with it too. You should probably update that photo now, before it gets deleted by someone. Usage of Template:List Hi Batreeqah, Please note that teh parameter of is used for directing for a main article about the subject, and not for linking to a redirect that links back to the same page. Penguin-Pal (talk) 14:02, February 3, 2013 (UTC) I saw what you did there... Hello, it seems that you have edited my brand new page "Superstar". I am fine with that because I am very bad at making a gallery on a page. Thank you. I am happy enough to work with you and help build the new page. Jj131 (talk) 19:36, February 3, 2013 (UTC) RE:Studios Dear Batreeqah, anyone may join the studios, you don't need my permission. I welcome you to join and I look forward to working with you! Mariobilly (Talk) Hey Batreeqah! Thanks for telling me about the editing thing! I will post more of that stuff on there! Happy Chinese New Year :D -- Dps04talk 16:19, February 9, 2013 (UTC) Items icons Hi Batreeqah, Icons already appear in items infoboxes, there is no need to add the same icon in a gallery as well. Penguin-Pal (talk) 17:44, February 9, 2013 (UTC) RE:CM Hi Batreeqah, Yesterday i spoke with some of the admins about CM promotions, as there seems to me a lack in mods, though we didn't finish talking about this. Penguin-Pal (talk) 13:01, February 10, 2013 (UTC) No, thank YOU for being kind :) RE:Custom One of my issues: recoloring 2013 style penguins. Coincidental, right? ;) Do you still want the custom? Talk to ya later! '--Ocean6100 (talk) 01:07, February 13, 2013 (UTC)' RE:Puffle Hotel I know, cool right? Maybe we'll be able to have some watery fun up there with our furry little friends. :) '--Ocean6100 (talk) 01:08, February 13, 2013 (UTC)' Hi batreeqah. I would like to tell you something about club penguins blog post informing that the cd has come out. Well this might be sort of funny, but my comment on that page was right above yours!!!!!! I wanted to tell you because your so cool. Thats all I wanted to say. -Icystorm 9 Break Well, right now, I'm taking a break from customs. I hope you understand. Maybe later, 'kay? :) '--Ocean6100 (talk) 16:02, February 14, 2013 (UTC)' See also problems Hi Batreeqah, I see that you've been changing "See also" into "See Also". But I suggest you shouldn't do that. And also, our Manual of Style says it. So, just don't change "See also" into "See Also". Okay? Thanks- MiXeR23*1 ([[User talk:Mixer2301|''Messages!]]) Images Hi Batreeqah can you tell me how you got this picture ? BrownSkaterHhatingame.png|^This One dude Please RE: me back to tell me how you did it , Or if u see me on chat Tell me ok ? Thanks ! . Note : I am Arsenal55702 :P RE:CP Network (PLEASE READ) Hi Batreeqah, This wiki is for information about wikis about CP (it's written in teh 'about" page as well). There is also no need for moving the wiki for other sites. Penguin-Pal (talk) 18:38, February 17, 2013 (UTC) CP Network Oh, i see. I don't think it would really help if i join the staff, if this is what you mean, but if you need help there, you can contact me or others via the community central forum, of course ;) Penguin-Pal (talk) 19:34, February 17, 2013 (UTC) BBlog Hi Batreeqah, Please note that i moved '''Template:BBlog' to Template:Batreeqah Blog', and changed the category from Category:BBlog to Category:Batreeqah Blog. If you create templates or new categories for your user space, please make sure to select a name that isn't too randon or too short, easpecially in templates, where their name might be neccesary in the future. Thank your or your attention, Penguin-Pal (talk) 13:53, February 19, 2013 (UTC) RE:Help Hi Batreeqah, Can you mention where he bugged you and what he said? I can't see that he bugged you in your talk page, so if it's somewhere else, please let me know. Penguin-Pal (talk) 05:16, February 20, 2013 (UTC) Re: Image Backgrounds and Mistake Nice job on finding out how to add transparent backgrounds with MS Publisher. I believe you can do this with most Microsoft Office programs. However, image editing is limited in those programs, so a reliable image editing software would probably be more useful. Just leave a message on my talk page if you need any help. :) Also, I noticed you posted a message on Penguin-Pal's talk page where you mentioned Arsenal55702 "bugging" you on the POTM page. First, if you look in the edit history, you will see that it was me who posted that comment, so you should not falsely blame Arsenal who clearly did not post it. Please know that I did not post that comment to "bug" you, but instead to explain and give proof of why you were not ready to become POTM. Second, you do not own the vote page or have the authority to remove other users' comments and/or votes. This is considered tampering with votes and can get you blocked, as it has happened to users in the past. Finally, I let you remove my comment because I did not want other users to think badly of you after I exposed your actions. So consider my comment and try to think before repeating any of those actions in the future. Have a nice day. -- 01:57, February 21, 2013 (UTC) RE:RE:Being Mean Hi Batreeqah, I think he meant for Penguin Wiki:Penguin of the Month|diff=next&oldid=895701}} this, where you reduced the number of votes agains under your section. I don't think he was being mean, but he just mentioned why he voted against. Penguin-Pal (talk) 05:51, February 21, 2013 (UTC) Bugging Hi Batreeqah i noticed you mentioned me and blamed me on P-Pal's talk page that i am bugging you . Since when did i say that you've 2 accounts and who told you to remove my comment ? and i reduced the number cuz 2 were for you and 6 were against . WHAT IS BUGGING IN THAT ??? Why blaming me ? for no stupid reason . --Arsenal55702 (talk) 15:38, February 21, 2013 (UTC) RE:RE:Bugging Do you have any proof that i told you have several accounts ? I never said that on the POTM page . Arsenal55702 Talk Blog CP Wiki --Arsenal55702 (talk) 14:34, February 22, 2013 (UTC) thanks for that nice welcome your really nice but you said that i can ask you things will i am new why can't i upload pics 06:53, February 25, 2013 (UTC) Reporting You I'm reporting you to the administration to have you demoted. You abused me, TWICE. Crap isn't a bad word, ask Shurow. TLOTR, one of the edit masters. 00:35, February 26, 2013 (UTC) Re:Chat(Shurow) Hi, I noticed you messaged Shurow. Why don't you believe me? I wouldn't have said it if I can't. TLOTR, one of the edit masters. 00:43, February 26, 2013 (UTC) RE: Chat Hi Batreeqah! If your going to be a chat mod, please learn the rules thoroughly. The word is allowed on chat, so please do not ban or kick anyone for saying it. Thank-you. -- Blogs > S h u r o w < Talk 00:45, February 26, 2013 (UTC) new news um hi i can't add news on the homepage i am not sure if i can or can't but you should make news about the upcoming epf hq update i mean i want it to be you plus your penguin look cool and nice Eggabooha (talk) 02:29, February 28, 2013 (UTC) SWF section Hi Batreeqah, Please note that SWF templates are made for adding SWF links easier. If an article already has SWF links, there is really no need to replace them. Penguin-Pal (talk) 18:02, February 28, 2013 (UTC) Images Hey, Batreeqah! I see you are making images transparent! Thats awesome. But I also see that other white parts of a image are being transparent, and that must be a pain. I suggest you look on the magic wand tools (if you are using it) and changing the Filltype. SWF secion in pins Hi Batreeqah, Please don't replace SWF sections with a SWF template. It works fine already, and most pins don't match the page title which results an incorrect link name. Penguin-Pal (talk) 16:38, March 1, 2013 (UTC) :I just ask you to pay attention that some pins names do not have hte word "Pin" inside them. You can use a second parameter for changing the link names, but it's sort of pointless to go over pins and change it, as the SWF seconds work well. The reason why templates like this is mainly as new users don't know how to add SWF resources. :Penguin-Pal (talk) 16:51, March 1, 2013 (UTC) Transparency Hi Batreeqah, I noticed that the white parts from images you've recently uploaded are deleted. When removing the background from images, please make sure not to delete white sections as well. Thanks for your attention, Penguin-Pal (talk) 16:48, March 2, 2013 (UTC) Multiple messages RE:RE:Images Note that if white sections of an image are transparent, and the they are given the background color behind them, which can lead to incorrect color values. RE:Bot There are 2 main ways for running a bot: *Pywikipediabot *AutoWikiBrowser AutoWikiBrowser is easy to use but has some limitations. Use the links for more information. Editing Please don't edit for adding the or just for adding underscore to images, seriously. Penguin-Pal (talk) 17:02, March 2, 2013 (UTC) POTM votes Hi Batreeqah, Please note that if you are nominated in POTM, you are not allowed to vote against others that month. Thank you for your attention, Penguin-Pal (talk) 21:07, March 2, 2013 (UTC) Transparent Hey Batreeqah! Im just wondering, how do you make transparent images in Microsoft Publisher? Pj Monster 1 CP 22:47, March 2, 2013 (UTC) Gift Pj Monster 1 CP 23:29, March 2, 2013 (UTC) RE:Achievements Idea Hi Batreeqah, We held a vote for this on the vote page, and the results were against. We had the achivements in the past, but many users cheated for obtaining more badges which made the wiki slow, and it doesn't seem like a good idea anyway. Penguin-Pal (talk) 15:23, March 3, 2013 (UTC) RE:Happy Early Spring Thanks so much! I can't wait for spring. I'm ready for the ground to be dry! ;) Thanks again! '--Ocean6100 (talk) 16:01, March 3, 2013 (UTC)' RE:Happy Early Spring Hi Batreeqah, Thanks for the gift :) have a happy early spring! Penguin-Pal (talk) 16:03, March 3, 2013 (UTC) RE:Gift Thank you for your gift Batreeqah! :) Pj Monster 1 CP 18:17, March 3, 2013 (UTC) Flags Hi Batreeqah, Please note that none of the flags have the word "Flag" in their item name. Please be careful when changing item names in articles: check whether the current name in the article is correct or not. If it's incourrect, make sure that the new name is correct. Penguin-Pal (talk) 18:44, March 3, 2013 (UTC) RE:Batreeq bot Blocked Hi Batreeqah, Can you link to this user's contributions or user/talk page? Penguin-Pal (talk) 03:04, March 4, 2013 (UTC) RE:RE: RE: Bot All right, i unblocekd it. Penguin-Pal (talk) 03:09, March 4, 2013 (UTC) custom penguin here's your custom: How do you make those transparent pictures? :D I have been dumped in the sea! 06:31, March 5, 2013 (UTC) Template:Autism Hi Batreeqah, Please note that having autism is not a bad thing. Please don't add a sad emoticon to templates like Template:Autism (it's also some sort of a prejudice). Penguin-Pal (talk) 18:35, March 5, 2013 (UTC) Thank You Thanks for giving me advice on how to make pictures through Microsoft programs! I really appreciate it ALOT!! :D Pj Monster 1 CP 00:30, March 6, 2013 (UTC) RE:Vandalized Page Hi Batreeqah, Thank you for this information. I'll keep an eye on . Penguin-Pal (talk) 09:39, March 8, 2013 (UTC) RE:Pictures Hey! I just wanted to tell you about pictures on CPE. Some files you uploaded are copied from this wiki, (I will also talk to Pj), and I dont really want these files on my wiki. Also, before you upload, please check on the wiki before uploading to see if there is already a larger, higher quality image (on the Coffee Apron Page, you had to files, where I had already uploaded versions of them which were larger and had more quality about a month ago). Thanks!